


What Werewolf Bros Do

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Gen, M/M, POV Stiles, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>pirates (of the Caribbean), pack, sleep</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Werewolf Bros Do

Cora had put the TV on one of those marathons where they show like all three Pirates of the Caribbean movies back-to-back and then over again. Stiles likes the soundtrack from those movies. Nice, energizing melodies. It doesn’t keep him awake tonight, though, nor anyone else.

They’ve had a long, _long_ day. Long week, really. Scott is passed out on the floor with his face in a half eaten tray of Oreos; that’s how hard they’ve had it.

But Stiles, he has the misfortune of waking up in the middle of the night with his head pillowed on _Derek_. Derek’s shoulder, to be precise. His first, panicked thought is that he’s going to die. Derek is probably just sitting there like Chuck Norris; _waiting_ in the dim light of the television to break Stiles in half for the presumption.

Stiles tries to subtly pull away. Maybe Derek won’t notice. But Derek grunts and…snuffles? Totally _snuffles_ at Stiles’s hair. Because, apparently, Derek has his own head resting against Stiles’s. They’re _sleeping on each other_. Stiles has no idea how that even happened.

"Stop moving," Derek grumbles. "Go back to sleep."

"But—"

"No. Shut up. Sleep."

Stiles takes a moment to think before deciding, _fuck it_. He snuggles up against Derek’s side and settles his cheek more comfortably on Derek’s shoulder. Maybe this is something that werewolf bros do. Like, packs and stuff. Stiles is cool with it, at any rate; Derek’s surprisingly comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
